Friendship and Heartbreak
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Slash! oneshot based on the UK movie "Forgive and Forget" with John Simm. Theo/David. Hanna walks out on Theo; Theo hopes he can save his friendship with David. Can it work?


Friendship and Heartbreak

A Oneshot by Hana-to-Mame

Posted June 18th 2010

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is based on the movie "Forgive and Forget". John Simm is in it, and if you haven't seen it, I really don't know what to tell you. I really loved the movie, but I know a lot of people hated it for multiple reasons. I only checked it out because of John Simm, but I ended up loving it so much, in fact, that I went and started writing this fic even though I already have 3 other ones going. If you want to check out the movie, PM me and I'll hook you up:) I just noticed that all my stories so far have a character played by John Simm. It's actually becoming difficult to keep the stories straight lol. Anyway, you know the drill, if you read this, please review, even if you don't have a single good thing to say about it. I can't get any better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks :D

000

"Hanna?" Theo asked as he walked into the flat. It's been about a week and a half since the incident with David. "Hanna, are you home?"

Then he spotted her, huddled in a corner.

"Hanna!" he yelled and ran over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder but she smacked it away. "Hanna, are you alright? What's wrong?" he crouched down as she continued to cry.

"Theo," she said, "I've changed my mind. I want you to leave. I can't deal with it anymore."

"What? Can't deal with what? Everything is great." Theo said softly.

"No, it's not. Ever since you came back to me you've been moping and unhappy. I don't know what changed between the time I left you and then came back, but you're different. You don't talk to me like you used to. You don't love me anymore."

"No, no, Hanna, I _do_ love you. I do. Come on, you're not really breaking up with me, are you?"

"Yes, Theo, I want you _out_! Leave! Get your shit, and GET OUT!" Hanna jumped up and grabbed her keys. She ran to the door, I'll be back in two hours. If your not out by then, I'm calling the police, and anything you leave here I'm going to give to my pyromaniac cousin!" and she stormed away.

"Hanna, no..." Theo sighed as he sank onto the sofa. "I thought it was better now." he said to himself. "I thought she was better since David left..."

He knew it was really over. She wasn't playing. She was so fragile, an she'd finally broken beyond his ability to repair her. What he didn't know was what to do next.

"Guess I'll just have to phone my parents." he said to himself as he picked up and dialed the phone.

"Hello?" his mother said when she answered.

"Mom?"

"Theo? Theo, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me." he answered.

"What's wrong, you sound depressed. How are things with Hannah?"

"That's... that's actually what I'm calling about. She threw me out. It turns out that, even though I didn't do anything, she can't forgive me. I need to come back home for a while."

"Oh," his mother said, "well, come over and we'll sort it out when you get here, alright?"

"Yeah." Theo said, thankful his mom wasn't questioning him over the phone. "Thanks, Mom." he said and hung up the phone.

He gathered up all his things and stuffed them in his backpack and a few totes. He didn't worry about the bigger things, there was no way he could get them out on his own. And with no friend to rely on, he really had no choice but to leave things like his sofa behind.

He packed them all in his car and drove the long hour to his parents' house. The more he thought about it, now that it was really over for sure this time, he wasn't really upset. Hannah was so _needy_. She was controlling and untrusting. He kept thinking that he probably would've gotten sick of her very quickly anyway and lead a very unfulfilling ans unsatisfied life.

And as he thought about this, he wished he would've listened to David and left her a while ago. Then, maybe everything wouldn't be so screwed up. David wouldn't have come out of the closet, or maybe he would have but he wouldn't have confessed his feelings for Theo. Theo could've handled that. He would rather live in ignorant bliss with his best friend than in the depressing knowledge that lost him that friend and his girlfriend. But there was nothing he could do to change it. He couldn't go back and stop himself moving in with Hannah. He couldn't rewrite history so that it said he hadn't beat up his friend over something stupid.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw his house coming up. He pulled into the driveway, seeing a familiar car. He thought it had to be a coincidence. The automobile looked just like David's, but David couldn't be there. He couldn't be there. Even if he hadn't gone to hospital, like he should have, he wouldn't come there. Would he?

Theo opened the door and entered the family room. His mom and dad were on the sofa. No sign of David. Theo felt relieved that he wasn't there.

"Hi, sweetie!" his mom said as she stood up to hug him. "So, what's up with you and Hannah? Is it really over?"

"Yeah, mom, she told me to get out or she'd burn all my things."

"Oy, that's brutal. I'm sorry, hun, I thought you two were doing pretty well." she comforted.

"We were, but she had a bad experience before me, and she didn't trust me. She thought I was cheating on her. Even after I showed her I wasn't, she still doesn't trust me."

"Well, maybe you're better off with someone else, then." she said as she walked into the kitched to make some tea.

"Yeah, maybe." Theo agreed, and sat down.

"Hey, Theo, do you mind staying in the guest room until you find a place of your own?" his mom asked from the kitchen.

"What? The Guest room? Why?"

"Didn't anyone tell you? David's been staying here for the past few days." his mom put the kettle on the stove loudly. "He's in your room right now, asleep, the poor dear."

"David's here?" Theo asked, alarmed.

"Yes. I thought you knew, with how close you two are."

"No, I didn't know. Why's he _here_?" Theo stood and joined her in the kitchen as the kettle whistled.

"He ran into some trouble. He was afraid his parents would panic and worry too much, so he asked if he could stay here for a while. He paid me rent, gets his own meals, everything. I told him he didn't have to do any of that, he's practically another son to me, but he insisted." she poured them each a cup of tea.

They sat at the table and sipped as they talked.

They talked about weather and the market and all odd subjects.

Theo almost choked on his tea when David walked into the kitchen in his pajamas.

David saw him, sighed, and turned to walk back to the bedroom.

"Oh, David." Theo's mom called when she noticed him.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you sit and have some tea with us? It's fresh and you've been asleep quite a while.

"Sure, thanks." he said, taking a seat as far from Theo as possible.

"David..." Theo whispered when he saw how bruised and battered his former best friend really was.

"I know," Theo's mom said as she poured David's tea, "it's hard to look at. Those muggers really got him bad."

"Muggers?" Theo asked.

"Yeah." she said. "He was mugged and beaten by a couple of thugs."

"Oh." Theo said. Why had David lied for him? Was it just because he needed a place to stay? Surely he could have stayed somewhere else just as easily. Was there a chance that he wanted to set things straight with Theo? Or was he just here to torture Theo as payback for beating him up?

"You two haven't said one word to each other." Theo's mom observed. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No." David said. "It hurts to talk." Theo could tell that it was true, but he didn't think that was what was really stopping David talking.

"My head is just so frazzled right now, I don't know what to say about anything." Theo said, sipping his tea and avoiding eye contact.

"I still don't know why you didn't call the police, David." Theo's mom said.

David just cautiously took a sip of the hot tea, struggling when he swallowed.

"Don't make him talk, mom." Theo said.

David finished his tea and sat with his head down.

"Well, Theo," his mom said, "I guess you should bring your things inside."

"Things?" David asked quietly, looking up at Theo.

"Yeah," Theo said, "Hanna kicked me out for good this time. I'm moving back in here for a while."

"Oh." David said.

"Honey," she called to Theo's dad who was still in the family room, "help Theo bring his things inside and get him settled."

"Got it." he said and walked outside with Theo.

Theo and his dad grabbed all his bags out the car and brought them inside.

"You can just set them in the hall, Dad," Theo said, "I'll get it the rest of the way."

"You sure? I'm not that old." his dad chuckled.

"Yeah, Dad, I got it." Theo smiled.

Theo grabbed the backpack and a tote and walked to the guest room at the end of the hall. He passed his old room and saw David making the bed. He could see how strained his movements were, and wondered why he was doing it.

"Do you need some help with that?" Theo asked before he knew what he was doing.

David stood slowly and turned around. "No, I've got it."

Theo set his bags down and went in the room. "Why are you making the bed? I thought you were going to rest more."

"With you moving back in," David said, turning again to finish the bed, "I think it's time for me to go somewhere else."

"Why?" Theo said, a little disappointed.

"This is your room." David said flatly.

"But I'm moving into the guest room." Theo said. "Mom said you were here, so I said I'd take the guest room."

"Really?" David asked, genuinely surprised. "You don't mind me staying here?"

"No."

"Ok then."

"Yeah. I have to finish unpacking my stuff. Get some more rest." Theo said as he exited the room. "And," he peeked back in as he walked to the guest room, "we need to talk. Not right now, but eventually."

"Sure."

Theo made a few trips from the hall to his new room and unpacked all his bags. He didn't have much, he got rid of a lot of his stuff when he moved in with Hannah because she had enough, but he didn't have much room either now that he lived with his parents again.

Once he was finished unpacking, he went back to David, but he was asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed, near David's feet. He looked at his sleeping... friend? Ex friend? He wasn't sure. Would David be able to forgive him? He didn't really know if he deserved forgiving. He wanted it, he wanted his friend back, but did he even have a chance after how he treated David when he was so vulnerable?

And the bruises on his face and arms were almost enough to make him puke. And knowing it was all his doing made it so much worse. But that was just what he could see. What did the rest of David look like? He couldn't bare to imagine the bruises hidden under the clothing David slept in. He couldn't bare to think of the pain. Not just the physical pain from the harsh beating, but the pain of it being his _best friend_ who was beating him. It must have hurt to know he was being rejected, hated, beaten, and abandoned all by the person he'd been closest too all his life.

But Theo hurt like that too. David never told him he was gay. And he betrayed him by making Hannah think he was a cheater. But he believed he didn't hurt nearly as bad as David did.

He didn't have time to think any deeper because David was waking up.

"What are you doing?" David asked sleepily.

"I came in to check on you." Theo answered.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You're horrible." Theo said as David sat up, letting the blanket slip down to his lap.

"I know you want to talk, but I don't know what you want me to say, Theo."

"I don't know either, but we can't just leave it like this."

"I guess not..." David said in a monotone voice.

"Unless you want to."

"What?" David asked, confused.

"You don't seem to want to talk to me." Theo said. "And I don't blame you for it, I wouldn't want to talk to me either."

"Theo..."

"Just wait, I'm figuring out what to say." Theo hung his head and twitched his fingers. "I... I can't believe I beat you up over something so stupid. I thought I hated you, I thought I'd never be able to forgive you for taking Hannah out of my life, but I don't hate you, and I don't care about Hannah."

"Don't say that..."

"Please, David, it's still coming. You're my mate, no matter what. I can't hate you for what you did, even if it wasn't right. Hannah turned out to be the wrong person anyway, so I should've listened to you. And you knew she wasn't right for me, but I didn't listen. And when you told me... well when you said you loved me, I just thought you were doing it to keep me for yourself, but I don't think that was it." Theo looked at David. "I'm fine with you being gay. And it doesn't weird me out that you have feelings for me. I mean, subconsciously, you may have hated her for taking me from you, but I get that you were just looking out for me, honestly I do. And I respect you for what you've gone through. All those years of keeping your feelings to yourself, always protecting me, but you never once made me uncomfortable. Looking back on it, you never looked at me when I was dressing, you never touched me oddly, nothing. You gave no indication of your love for me other than just being a really good friend. And I appreciate that."

"Do you?" David said sarcastically.

"I was afraid of that." Theo said, standing.

"What? Where are you going?" David started to get out of bed, but a sudden, sharp pain shot through his body.

Theo went over to him and helped him lay back down, covering him with the blanket.

"I'm going back to my room." Theo said. "I can tell you don't want to talk to me."

"Theo, wait." David sounded like he was trying too hard to sound like he cared.

"Go back to sleep, David." Theo said and walked back to his room, not looking back at David.

Theo sat in the middle of his bed in silence. Well, outside his head it was silent. But inside, he was thinking. Loudly.

David wasn't ready to forgive him. Theo was expecting that. He knew he didn't deserve it anyway. He had to try, because he really did want his friend back, but now he understood that there was no chance of that. Theo was disgusted with himself. All David had done for him, and he beats him up in return.

David really had been a great friend. Protecting him from bullies. Helping him in school. They did everything together. David used to sleep at Theo's house all the time when they were little. They both slept in his bed. Then, when they were teenagers, David stayed in the guest room.

Theo wondered when David developed feelings for him. Or when he realized he felt them. When did he know he was gay? He had a lot of guts to come out to him on television. What had his parents said?

"Oh." Theo said out loud as he realized that was probably the real reason David was here. His parents had kicked him out and he had nowhere to go.

Theo went back into the family room and switched on the computer. He began searching for apartments and responded to a few ads.

"Theo?" he heard his mom say over his shoulder. "You're looking for an apartment already? You've only been here a few hours. I know you don't like having to move back in with your parents, but I wish you'd consider staying a while."

"Yeah, Mom, I know, you miss me. And I promise I'll try to visit more often, but I need my own place."

"You boys grew up so fast."

"Say, Mom," Theo asked, swiveling the chair around to face her. "You didn't happen to see anything odd on the telly, did you?"

"I haven't been watching, dear, I've been busy. Why?"

"No reason." Theo's parents hadn't seen the show. Would they have turned David away if they'd seen it?

Theo went back to his room and laid down. A couple minutes passed until he hear a weak knock at his door. He jumped up and walked to the door, surprised (yet not surprised) at who stood on the other side.

"David?" Theo said, wondering why he'd gotten up and walked all the way here.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna help me sit?" David asked, attempting a smile but looking even more putt off than before.

"Um... here... put your arm around my shoulders." Theo said as he grabbed David around the waist and lead him to the bed. He helped him sit on the edge and sat next to him.

"Well?" David said.

"Well, what?" Theo asked, wondering why David was even talking to him.

"Are you going to finish what you were saying earlier? Or are you gonna let me talk?"

"I don't know why you have anything to say to me, I've already accepted my failure as a friend."

"Theo, I don't hate you."

"You should."

"Yeah, I probably should, but I don't." David carefully laid back on the bed.

"Why not? After what I did to you, I'm beginning to hate myself."

"Don't. You're my friend, and you were hurt and scared, you didn't know what you were doing."

"But I still did it." Theo laid back then too, folding his hands on his stomach.

"Yes, you did. But it doesn't change the way... the way I feel about you."

Theo sat up and looked down at David. "You mean, after all that, you still..."

"I still love you." David finished the sentence for him.

"How? _Why_?"

"I don't want to say anything to upset you, Theo, so if you become uncomfortable, just say so and I'll leave. But honestly, I don't think there is much that you could do that would make me stop loving you. I might be mad or hurt for a while, but I'm over it already. I'm not upset about it. You needed to blow off some steam, and I'm just glad no one else got hurt."

"David... is this going to ruin our friendship though?" Theo asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I mean, do you still want to be my friend even though I'm not... I don't..."

"I've held it in for so long, I can handle it. I know you're not gay, that's why I never said anything to you about it." David closed his eyes. "I'd love to keep you as my friend. When I saw you here, I got nervous. Even thought you thought it was the other way around, I thought _you_ hated _me_."

"But, neither of us hates the other?" Theo asked.

"I think that's about right."

"Then what are we even talking about?" Theo asked and smiled. "But you mean it, we're still friends?"

"Yup." David said.

"And you're _really_ ok being just friends?"

"Of course, Theo. That's all I ever wanted from you anyway."

"Can I see them, then? Your bruises?" Theo asked seriously.

"Which bruises?"

"All of them..."

"Why do you want to see them?" David asked, sitting up. "They're fine, really, you don't need to see them.

"I want to." Theo said, touching David's arm. "I need to."

"Fine."

David lifted the front of his shirt first. There were big splotches of black and blue on his chest and lower abdomen.

"Oh my..." Theo gasped when he saw them.

"Are you sure you want to see the rest? These aren't the worst."

Theo nodded and helped David sit forward. He lifted the back of his shirt, examining his back and sides. More black and blue and yellow were all over him. Giant patches of them spread in no pattern at all.

"How bad do they hurt?" Theo asked with hardly any voice.

"You want the truth?"

"Of course."

"It hurts really bad. I mean really _really_ bad. But the worst of it is over, I feel better every day." David let his shirt fall and cover him again.

"Is that it? I thought I hit you in the legs too." Theo said.

"You hit every part of me, even parts I'd rather not show you."

"Is it bad?"

"The worst ones are on my upper thighs. You hit my bum a few times, and between my legs, but thankfully you didn't really do any damage there."

Theo laughed and then felt bad. "Sorry, it's not funny. At all. I just laughed out of not knowing what else to say."

"I know." David said, understanding.

"Can I ask you some personal questions, David?"

"Go ahead."

"When did you know you were gay?"

"When I was fourteen."

"How did you know?"

"I'd suspected for a while because I wasn't after girls like all the other guys were. I always liked being with you more. I though I was gay and then I realized I was in love with you, so then I knew I was gay." David spoke like it was no big deal.

"How did you realize you loved me?"

"I was thinking about you. Just thinking about the next time we were gonna hang out. I couldn't wait to see you. My sister started teasing me that I was secretly in love with you. And the more I thought about it, and the more I thought about you... I just knew. And then when I finally did see you, it was even clearer to me."

"Did you ever tell anybody?" Theo asked, suddenly feeling worse about himself.

"No. I mean, obviously the men I've slept with knew, but they were strangers. They didn't matter."

"None of them?" Theo was surprised David never found anyone worth sticking with.

"None."

"Why not?"

"Because every time, even if I liked them a little, I felt bad for doing it. I felt like I was betraying you, even though you weren't mine." David's voice dropped a little bit. Maybe out of embarrassment, maybe out of shame.

Theo was about to ask another question when his mom's voice came through the door. "Boys, dinner is ready if you're hungry." Then, as she walked away, they heard her say to herself, "Wow, haven't said that in years."

"Do you need help getting up?" Theo asked after he stood.

"If you wouldn't mind."

Theo helped David up and walked him to the kitchen. He sat him in a chair and took the chair right next to it for himself.

They ate their dinner with Theo's parents, all talking about things they used to do when they were little. Theo and David got along like they were still kids. Throwing food and laughing.

Then, since it was pretty late, the parents went to bed, telling the boys goodnight.

"Do you want to stay up and watch television?" Theo asked as he helped David lay down in his bed.

"Like we did when we were little? Your parents used to get so mad." David smiled.

"Yeah they did. But they can't now. You want to?"

"Yeah." David reached for the remote, and winced when it hurt his arm.

"Here, I'll get it." Theo grabbed the remote off the end table before he sat on the floor by the bed.

"You don't have to sit on the floor, Theo."

"I don't want to hurt you." Theo said, bending his head back to look at David.

"You wouldn't."

"What do you want to watch?" Theo asked, bringing his head back up to look at the telly.

"Something funny."

Theo turned on a popular sitcom and they watched that for a while.

"You falling asleep, David?" Theo asked, when he heard David breathing deeply.

"Sort of." David answered softly.

"Me too." Theo said, switching the tv off.

"Don't leave."

"What?" Theo asked.

"I said don't leave. Stay here. I missed you."

"I missed you too, David. But I have to go to my own room." Theo said, standing even though he would rather have stayed on the floor.

"This is your room." David said.

"Not any more, David, its yours. I think mom put some medicine in your food, you don't know what you're talking about.

"Theo."

"Yes, David?" Theo asked, halfway out the door.

"Goodnight."

Theo chuckled. "Goodnight, David." He went back to his room and slept better than he'd been sleeping lately. He dreamed about his childhood; he dreamed about playing with David and his other friends, but mostly David.

When Theo woke up, his head was a little hazy. He couldn't quite remember what he was doing in his dream. The more he thought about it, the further it slipped away from his memory. He just knew it was about David.

On his way to the bathroom for a shower, he nudged David's door open a bit and looked inside. He was still asleep on his stomach, with one arm hanging off the bed, just like he slept when he was little.

Theo quietly stepped inside and put David's arm up on the bed, because it would get stiff hanging like that, and with his bruises he should be more careful.

When Theo put David's arm back onto the bed, David rolled over onto his back and sighed "Theo..." catching Theo off guard.

"David?" Theo said, thinking maybe he was awake, but he was still sound asleep. Theo sat at the edge of the bed. He tturned and leaned over David, placing his hand at the side of his opposite shoulder.

He looked down at David, really studying his face. David was a little sweaty, but he seemed to be smiling; he was having a good dream. "Theo." David said again, more strained.

Theo had his other hand near his lap, and he suddenly feel another hand around it. He looked to find it was David's hand, then looked back at David in surprise. But David was still sleeping. Theo didn't know what to do. He didn't want to force his hand out of David's, he was afraid it might wake him up. But he didn't just want to sit there like that; he had to go to the bathroom and the bedroom door was still cracked open.

But Theo just couldn't take his hand from David's. So he squeezed David's hand a little tighter and saw a small smile creep across David's face. So he squeezed even harder, and the smile grew wider, making Theo smile as well.

Finally, he had the strength to remove his hand. He gently pried his fingers out of David's and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He went to the toilet and showered. Back in his room, he got dressed and walked out for breakfast.

David was already sitting at the table, still in the same pyjamas he was wearing yesterday.

When he walked past David, Theo patted him on the shoulder.

They all ate breakfast together. Theo's mom and dad went to work while he and David were still eating. When they did finish, Theo helped David back to bed.

"I need to pick up a few things at the store." Theo said as he stood next to the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"No." David said, still tired.

"You sure? I don't mind."

"Well, if you insist, I could use another pillow to put under my back. It really hurts since I've been moving around more."

"I'm sorry." Theo said.

"I told you not to worry about it, Theo."

"Alright, I'll get you the pillow. Anything else?"

"No, Theo, I'm fine." David smiled at his friend.

"Ok, got it. I'll be back soon." Theo said as he left the room. He got in the car and drove to the nearest department store. He bought a fluffy pillow and a few other things for David. He got some things for his room, since he decided he'd stay a while now that he and David had settled things.

He came in the house, carrying all his purchases, and let the door slam closed.

"Theo, is that you?" David called from his room.

"Yeah, Dave." Theo answered as he set them down on the table. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just like to know who's going in and out. Since it's not very easy for me to move, you know."

"You shouldn't be shouting, then!" Theo pointed out. "What if it was an intruder? He'd know right were you are."

"I didn't even think of that." David said.

Theo laughed as he walked into the room carrying what he bought for David. "I'll try to remember to let you know it's me, ok?"

"Ok." David said. "Is that my pillow?"

"Yeah, is this one ok?" Theo held up the pillow so David could see it.

"It looks good, give it here so I can try it." David grabbed the pillow and attempted to place it under his back, unable to do it properly because his arms were in too much pain to bend that way.

"Here," Theo said, rushing over, "let me help." He lifted David off the bed a little and quickly slid the pillow under him, letting him lay back down.

"Thanks." David said, obviously more comfortable. He saw the bag Theo was digging in and asked "What's that, then?"

"Some other things I saw that I thought might be useful." Theo said as he pulled a plastic bundle from the large bag. "This," he opened the legs to reveal it was a tray for in-bed meals, "is for you so you don't have to get up for every meal."

"Theo, you..."

"No, that's not it." Theo kept rummaging through the bag and pulled out a box and showed the label to David.

"Walkie-talkies?"

"In case you need something but no one is around. Like if you need to get up and I'm outside, or you need a drink and I'm in the basement."

"You aren't the only person I can ask for help, Theo." David said, giving a small laugh.

"But I'm the only person you _will_ ask for help, now that I'm here, right?"

"How do you know me so well?"

"I'm your best mate, that's how." Theo smiled brightly. "I've got the batteries so we can test them out and radio each other."

"I feel like a little kid again."

"I dreamed about you last night, you know." Theo said suddenly.

"Really? What was I doing?"

"I can't remember." Theo said. "Did you have a dream, David?"

"Yeah. You're gonna think I'm only saying this because you dreamed about me, but I dreamed about you, too."

"No, I believe you. I was here."

"Hmm?"

"I came in to check on you this morning and your arm was hanging off the bed like it used to when we were little. I remember how stiff you used to get, so I came in and put it back up on the bed, and you said my name. Twice." Theo sat on the floor and worked on putting batteries in the radios.

"Did I say anything else?" David sounded a little alarmed.

"No." Theo said. "You grabbed my hand though. And you wouldn't let go."

"Oh. I'm sorry..."

"No, I didn't say it to make you feel embarrassed or anything. I thought it was cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, it was sweet. You smiled when I squeezed your hand."

"So, that part wasn't a dream?" David sat up a little.

"No. It was real." Theo kept messing with the radios. "David, do you remember when we were teenagers and there was that exchange student being hosted a few streets away? Her host family threw her a goodbye party when she left..."

"And you got the flu so you couldn't go. Yeah I remember" David looked fondly back on his memories.

"I didn't have the flu."

"That's what you said you had when you phoned me to say you weren't going to meet me."

"I lied."

"Why does it matter now?" David was wondering why such an old story was relevant.

"Because, I wasn't sick. I think, if I would have told you then the real reason I wasn't going to the party, it might have helped you. I only just remembered it now that we're talking about dreams." Theo put down the radios and sat next to David on the bed, putting his arm around his back and stretching his legs out beside his.

"Why? Did you have a bad dream the night before."

"Sort of." Theo admitted. "I dreamed about you the night before that party."

"Oh, thanks." David teased.

"I kissed you."

"What?" David sat up a little straighter.

"In the dream, I kissed you. We were in school, and I pushed you up against the wall and kissed you square on the lips, David."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because," Theo explained, "I didn't go to the party because I was afraid to face you after dreaming that. I was afraid that somehow you would see in on my face and hate me forever."

"Ok, but I still don't..." David stopped when Theo's hand covered his mouth.

"I wish I would have told you then."

"That doesn't make a difference now, Theo."

"I know. But I can't help but wonder what would have happened had I told you. According to you, you already knew you were in love with me by then, so what would you have done?"

"I would have encouraged you to examine the dream and what it meant." David said. "And I would have been high on the fact that you dreamed about kissing me."

"Exactly." Theo said excitedly. "We might have ended up as more than friends."

"But you're not gay."

"I slept with a man once."

"No you didn't." David said, disbelieving.

"Yes I did." Theo said, proving a point. "It's true, I'm _not_ gay. But, I'm not against having a man as a partner. I'm not interested in men, and I wasn't when I met this guy either, but he hit on me and he was really sweet, I couldn't see any reason not to give him a chance."

"I don't get where this is going..."

"I think you do, David." Theo said, pushing his head toward David's. "And if you don't, I probably hit you too hard with the pipe and you should see a doctor."

"You're not..."

"You said you didn't know what you would have done if I told you I dreamed about kissing you." Theo whispered softly. "But I think you do now. I think you would have kissed _me_. Is that what you want to do now, David?" He came less than a centimeter away from David's face and whispered even quieter, "Do you want to kiss me now?"

"Y-yes." David said, looking into Theo's eyes.

"Go ahead, then." Theo encouraged. "Do it. Kiss me."

David didn't know what to do. On the one hand, David's heart and body were screaming at him to make contact with Theo's lips. On the other, his mind was telling him this would only make things worse, and he should end it right now.

But there was Theo, willing to let David kiss him. Willing to give it a try. Just for him.

His heart won and David let his head tilt forward, his lips pressing only slightly against Theo's. They moved their lips together for a few seconds, then David pulled back, not wanting to push it.

"Was that better than last time?" Theo asked in a quiet voice.

"Last time?" David was still dazed from the kiss.

"Before I started beating you up, I kissed you. But it wasn't a nice kiss. After knowing how you feel about me, I couldn't stand having that be the only memory you had of kissing me." Theo pulled David's head onto his shoulder.

"So, all that stuff you told me..." David started.

"Oh, all of that is true. I just had to convince you to kiss me. I didn't want to force it on you or catch you too off guard.

"So, does this mean..."

"This is kind of hard to say, after all we've been through recently. But, David, if you're willing to give it a try, I'd like to try to fall in love with you too."

"Please, tell me you're not joking, Theo."

"Honest, I'm not joking."

"Can I kiss you again?" David asked, needing to feel Theo's lips again.

"Absolutely."

David came at him with a little more force this time. They let their tongues explore unfamiliar territory, and Theo felt soft, gentle hands roaming about his back.

"Theo, I love you."

"I know, David." Theo put a hand on the back of David's head and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry I beat you up, do you forgive me?"

"I already told you, I was never angry at you." David let his head rest on Theo's shoulder.

"Do you want some lunch?" Theo asked, happy that David seemed at ease. "You can try out your fancy new bed tray."

"Sounds nice." David lifted his head.

"What would you like? I just bought some groceries, and we have leftovers and stuff."

"I don't know... I'm not too hungry, just something light I think.."

"We have soup, that's light. Chicken, tomato, all kinds." Theo stood, grabbed the plastic tray, and walked to the door, waiting for David to answer.

"Tomato sounds really good."

"Then tomato it is." Theo smiled and went to the kitchen.

He stood the tray on the table so he could set David's food on it. He made enough soup for both of them on the stove and poured two glasses of ice water. He set it on the tray with some tortilla chips and carried the tray into David's room, closing the door with his foot. David must have gotten hot, because when Theo looked at him, his shirt was off.

"Do you mind if I eat with you?" Theo asked as he set the tray across David's lap.

"No." David smiled, and his eyes sparkled.

Theo sat on the floor by the bed and ate his soup. He watched David, who was also watching him. As he sipped down the last of the soup, Theo set his bowl back on the tray and waited patiently for David to finish and set his bowl down.

Then he moved the tray to the floor and stood. "Will you show me the bruises on your legs?"

"You don't plan on letting that go any time soon, do you?" David laughed a little.

"I just want to see how bad they are. Please?"

"I can't bend to pull my pants down." David sounded a little embarrassed.

"I'll do it." Theo first removed the blanket, folding it neatly and placing it on the floor. He climbed on the bed and sat on his knees between David's leg's, which he pulled apart slightly so he could fit.

"Theo..."

"David, I'm only going to look at the bruises, I promise." Theo leaned his body forward and pulled at the elastic on David's pajama bottoms, nudging them down around his knees. He got a little less nervous when he saw David was wearing boxers, concealing his goods.

The same marks that covered David's upper body could be found on his thighs. They ranged in size from that of a kernel of corn to that of a coffee mug. There was one the size of a poker chip on the inside of his left thigh. Theo moved to get a better look, slightly lifting David's leg.

Theo gently ran his fingers over the purple spot. Then, without thinking, he brought his head forward and kissed it lovingly.

"Theo, don't..." David's face looked a little distressed.

Theo looked up from the bruise and noticed a rather large change in David's boxers.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to..." Theo looked surprised and felt a little scared.

"It's ok, but if you keep touching me..."

"You know, I'm kind of flattered." Theo's face suddenly became very red.

"There you go being all bashful. That gets me every time, you know."

As Theo's face got even deeper red, David's heart was racing.

"Theo," David said, "I think I'm gonna need you to leave for a few minutes..."

"Why?" Theo was a little hurt, and more than a little flustered and confused.

"Well, um, this doesn't seem to want to go away... I'm afraid I have to... um..." David tried to find a way to say it without scaring Theo away forever.

"Oh!" Theo exclaimed, jumping up. "Uh... I could... I mean, if you want me to leave... well, I don't have to go... I could stay and... help." Theo leaned back down over David and ran his hand sensuously up his thigh.

"No! I want to be able to... really enjoy it when we do it." David said as coherently as possible in his condition. "I'm all bruised right now... I want to wait until I'm all healed... so it can be perfect."

"But, I don't want to leave..." Theo said, afraid to let this moment be ruined. "Let me watch."

"Watch?"

"Yeah. I want to watch you."

"You're strange, Theo." David laughed.

"Can I?"

"I don't know..."

"But, might it help... if you could actually see me while you do it?"

"It definitely would help..."

"Well, then," Theo said, moving forward and letting his lips brush against David's, "I think I should stay."

David looked at Theo and just laid there. His breathing was heavy, and it was clear he couldn't hold out much longer.

"David, what are you waiting for? Just..." Theo looked down and decided to take it upon himself to get David started. He pulled his boxers down to his knees with his pajamas, exposing the source of David's sweating, heavy breathing, and slight twitching of the legs. He was about to reach for it when David's hand caught him.

"No, don't, I told you, if we do anything, I want it to be when I can do things for you too, I want it to be special, Theo."

Theo nodded, moved by David's wishes for them to have meaningful sex. He guided David's hand down, dropping it on top of his erection.

"Come on, David, you know you want to. Just look at me and do it." Theo wrapped David's fingers around the shaft. "David, if you don't, I will, regardless of how imperfect it might be while you're bruised. You need to do it. It's too much to go away on its own."

"I don't know if I can with you actually here."

Theo grabbed David's face and made him look him in the eyes. "David, I want to be here when you do it. Look, I'm here, now move your hand up and down, please, David."

David stared at Theo a little longer, then looked down at his penis, flexing his fingers. He started to pump slowly, spreading the pre-come around to make it easier.

Theo looked back and forth between David's face and hands, fascinated by both. He knew David didn't want him to touch him, but he could help in other ways. He leaned his head over David's cock and made eye contact. Holding David's gaze, Theo lowered his head and spit, making David's hand slide around easily.

This pushed David over the edge. He'd fantasized about Theo doing _all kinds of things_ to him, but, obviously, none of those fantasies were real. This was real. It was a simple action, but it was real and it was beautiful and sexy, and David was brought to orgasm. Theo watched come squirt all over David'd belly and chest.

"Feel better?" Theo asked as David finally stopped screaming.

"Much." David was a little nervous.

Theo pulled David's boxers and pants back up around his waist. Then he climbed on top of David. He dipped his head down and licked all the come off of David, swallowing almost all of it, but keeping some on his tongue until he brought his mouth to David's.

They kissed again, more passionately, David tasting his come in Theo's mouth.

David moaned into the kiss, making Theo feel happier than he'd felt in a long time.

Theo lifted his head and sat back slightly, holding himself up on his knees so he didn't hurt David.

"Why are you doing this?" David asked with a silly smile on his face as he grabbed Theo's hand.

"David, you're so important to me. This morning, when I saw you dreaming, and you held my hand, I was taken over by feelings I've never felt before. When I remembered the dream I had about kissing you when I was a teenager, and then I remembered I had almost the same dream last night, I just wanted to give you whatever you wanted. And then, when I saw your bruised legs, when your body reacted to me touching and kissing you, I decided I wanted to do anything that made you happy. Anything, David. If that means being your friend, I'll gladly do that. But, if that means being your lover, I'm more than happy to be that for you too..."

"Really?" David looked on the verge of tears.

"Really."

"Kiss me, Theo." David said weakly.

"Sure thing." Theo smiled and bent back down to kiss David. He put his whole heart into that kiss.

It would have been the perfect moment, if it hadn't been interrupted by the door to the bedroom swinging open.

"Theo!" It was Theo's mom, shocked.

"Mom!" Theo got startled and fell off the bed and onto the floor on the opposite side.

And there sat poor David, too startled to say anything, and in too much pain to move.

Theo's mom seemed surprised, but she looked happy too as she recomposed herself.

"It took you long enough!" she said, embarrassed at having walked in on them.

"What?" both Theo and David asked at the same time.

"I always knew you two had a thing for each other. Even your father thought you would have gotten together years ago..."

"Wait, Mom," Theo said as he stood cautiously, "what do you mean?"

"It was obvious when you two were young that you would end up together. Always doing everything together. Talking, playing, everything. I always suspected, always expected this."

"You did?" Theo was becoming increasingly confused. "And did you say _Dad_ even thought we would..."

"Well, yeah" his mother said passively, "we used to talk about how cute you two were when you were together. I can't believe it took you this long, I was beginning to think you'd never get together."

"So, you're ok with it?" Theo asked. He had been wondering how to tell his parents, if he would tell them at all.

"Of course, sweetie, why wouldn't I be? I'm happy for you two. Especially you, David, it must have been tough for you when your parents found out."

David just looked at her.

"They phoned me," Theo's mom continued when she saw the confusion on David and Theo's faces. "Your mother told me you'd come out on the telly and that your father had kicked you out. She asked if I'd seen you, but you didn't come here until later. I'm sorry, David, I didn't call her back because I didn't think it would do any good."

"No, I'm glad you didn't phone her back. I wanted to stay here."

"I thought as much. And I figured you didn't want me to know, that's why you came here, it was the only place where there was someone who wouldn't turn you away."

"Yeah." David said. It was all happening so fast.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell your father!" Theo's mom said as she left the room.

Theo chased after her. "Wait, you're gonna tell him?"

"Sure, he was the one who pointed it all out to me when you were little. He noticed it first. To tell you the truth, he came to me because he didn't know how to deal with it. But we talked about it, and he accepted it. Ever since, he'd been wishing you'd just get on with it already because it was just dragging on and..."

Theo interrupted her. "Was it really that obvious?"

"It was painfully obvious, dear."

Just then, they heard the front door open and shut, meaning Theo's father had come home.

His mother sprinted from the kitchen yelling, "Honey, I have the greatest news for you!"

Theo shook his head and went back to David.

"Well," he said, sitting with David, "that went better than I expected."

"I'm still confused. Your parents knew I was in love with you the whole time? And they knew that one day..."

"My parents somehow know everything. Honestly, I'm not surprised. Even when I was little, they'd say all these things that I would think were impossible or totally out there, but then they'd be right. I just wonder... she said it was even obvious when we were little, before you even knew you were gay. They knew you loved me before you knew."

"You think they know the lotto numbers?"

Theo laughed. "Maybe we should ask them, just to test it.

"So," a new voice joined them as the bedroom door opened again, "I hear you two have finally gotten together." It was Theo's dad.

"Yes, Dad." Theo was slightly exasperated.

"Well, tell me" Theo's dad continued with a smile, "when did this happen?"

"This morning." it was David who answered this time.

"Well, better late than never, right son?"

"Yeah, Dad." Theo gave a sort-of laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone. Your mom tells me you were in the middle of something when she came in to check on David." Theo's dad laughed as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now that the moment has been ruined, what do you want to do?" Theo gave a lighthearted smile.

"I think we could try to get the moment back."

Theo nodded and stood. He walked to the door, locked it, and turned the lights off.

He climbed back into the bed, and started kissing David's collar, neck, and jaw.

"Stop teasing." David said jokingly.

Theo chucked and let his lips meet David's.

They kissed for a while, touched a little. But Theo noticed David was slowing down, he was getting tired.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"I am getting tired." David laid down and stretched.

Theo brushed the back of his hand against David's face. "You should get some sleep. We both should."

"Are you gonna stay here?"

"No, I might hurt you. You should sleep on your own until your bruises go away." Theo stood and grabbed the new radios off the floor. He placed one on David's nightstand, and kept the other one.

"Ok."

"Goodnight." Theo said as he opened the door.

"Night."

Theo closed the door and walked back to his own room. He turned his radio on in case David decided to try his out, and then he fell asleep. The day's events were fresh in his head, and he was glad for the sleep. It had been a very taxing day.

THREE WEEKS LATER...

"David," Theo said as he checked David's three remaining bruises, "does this one hurt?" He poked the one on his back. They were in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

"No, that one's fine." David didn't feel it was necessary for Theo to examine him, but he'd insisted.

"What about this one?" Theo poked another black-and-blue, this time on his side.

"No, that one only hurts when I bend to the side."

"Where is the last one?"

"The one on my left thigh." David pulled his pants down and let Theo look at the very bruise he'd kissed not too long ago.

Theo dropped to his knees and poked it. "Did that hurt, David?"

"No. Are you satisfied now? I'm all better. You can stop worrying." David was happy Theo was worried about him, but he wished he wouldn't worry so _much_.

"You're all better?" Theo asked, getting an evil smile on his face.

"Yes, Theo."

"We'll see about that." Theo wrapped his arms around David's leg and kissed the bruise. He kissed it tenderly at first, making David inhale quickly. He took it as a sign to continue, so he started to lick and bite at it. He felt David's hand on his head.

He started to pull down David's boxers, but he was stopped by a pair of hands grabbing his.

"David, you said you wanted to wait 'till you were better. You're better now, so why do you still want to wait?" Theo stood and cupped David's face in his hands.

"I don't want to do it in the bathroom." David said, wrapping his arms around Theo's waist. "I want to do it someplace... romantic."

"Like where?" Theo didn't want to restrain David in any way. He wanted to make him happy in any and every way he was able.

"I actually know just the place, if you don't mind waiting a few hours while we drive there."

"I don't mind, David. When do we leave?" Theo smiled as he lifted David's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"You need to pack first, and then we can go."

"What do we need to take? Are we staying overnight?"

"Yeah. We need to take a change of clothes and stuff. Just enough for one night. Go get your clothes, you can put them in my bag, I have everything else we need already packed..."

"Do you want me to wear anything special?"

"Special?" David asked, confused.

"Yeah, is there an outfit of mine that you particularly like or anything? You know, one that really turns you on?"

"_Everything_ you wear turns me on, Theo."

Theo laughed and opened the bathroom door. He went to his room and grabbed a simple change of clothes, then walked back to David's room.

"Here," Theo said as he handed his clothing to David, "this all I need?"

David packed it in his travel pack and zipped it up. "Yeah, we have everything now. Let's go get in the car."

They walked to the car and David put the pack in the back seat. They drove for hours. It was past dinnertime when they arrived at a small, secluded cabin, surrounded by luscious fields of green grass.

"David..." Theo said as they parked in front of the cabin.

"Shh," David said, "don't say anything." He stepped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, helping Theo out.

David carried the travel-pack as they walked into the cabin. He set it on the floor and grabbed Theo. He kissed him hard on the lips, backing him up until his legs hit something and he fell into a sofa.

"Sit here until I come get you, alright?"

Theo nodded.

The sun was barely shining as Theo sat, looking around the cabin. He heard some banging around coming from the room David had gone into. A few minutes passed until David came back out.

"Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes, Theo."

"Dinner?" Theo asked between kisses.

"Yeah, we'll eat, then get onto the other things." David said.

They sat all cuddled up on the sofa for a few minutes. "Come on out into the kitchen," David said when he smelled the food, "I think dinner's done."

He held Theo's hand as they went into the kitchen together.

The scene took Theo's breath away. There was a small, wooden table covered in candles. The sun had almost completely set by now, and the shadows being cast were strewn everywhere by the amount of light being emitted at all angles.

"David, this is beautiful..." Theo said as he sat in the seat David pulled out for him.

"I want this to be romantic." David brought a pot over from the stove and scooped a delicate pasta onto two decorated plates on the table. From another pot he poured a creamy sauce.

"It smells really good." Theo said before he took a bite. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Old family recipe." David smiled, Theo really seemed to be enjoying himself.

By the time they were done eating, the sun was completely gone.

"Take a walk outside with me, Theo?" David asked, taking Theo's arm.

"Sure." Theo stood and was lead out the back door.

Outside there were even more candles. In trees, in random patterns in the grass, on benches, lining the steps that went down off the porch.

"What's this?" Theo asked.

"This is our romantic setting, if you're up to it." David looked expectantly into Theo's eyes.

"You want to... outside?"

"It's nighttime, and the nearest neighbors are a hundred acres away. The grass is really soft, and I thought..."

David was unable to finish because Theo started kissing him.

"It's perfect."

David smiled and grabbed Theo's hand, taking him further away from the cabin. They sat in the grass, unsure of how to start.

"Theo," David started, "are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to."

"No, I do want to, David, I _really_ want to, I'm just nervous."

"Lay down."

Theo laid on his back and let David climb on top of him. David kissed him for a little, then leaned back so he could take both their shirts off.

He kissed Theo's stomach, eventually getting to his chest where he played at his nipples a little bit. He sucked on Theo's neck, holding him down by his shoulders.

Theo moaned when he felt David's erection pressing into his leg, feeling his own penis pulse and come to life.

David knew Theo wanted this as much as he did, so he pulled Theo's pants and boxers off, taking a moment to take in the moment. He looked at Theo's cock, almost in disbelief about what he was about to do to it.

"David," Theo pleaded when David was just staring at him, "David, please, please..."

David grasped Theo's cock and pumped it gently. Theo squirmed, pushing David to go further. He brought his mouth to it and kissed his balls, kissing all the way up the shaft, ending at the tip, tasting pre-come. Finally he opened his mouth wide and sucked it in. He licked and sucked, driving Theo insane. "Aaah, David, I'm..." Theo panted, then screamed "DAVID!" as he came in David's mouth, convulsing as the pleasure from the orgasm spread throughout his entire body.

David kissed Theo, who was still panting, again. But the kiss ended abruptly. Theo looked at David, confused, his face covered in sweat.

"Are you ok, David?" Theo asked. David was just staring down at him, looking like he was in deep thought.

"Theo, before I go any further, I need to know something..."

"What?"

"Do you love me, Theo?"

"Do I what?" Theo sat up a little.

"Do you love me? I've told you I love you, you've had enough time now. I know you want to make me happy, and I know you would do anything for me, Theo. But I need to know, does that mean you love me?"

"I don't know. It sounds like love. And I think it _feels_ like love." Theo reached up and touched David's face. "Of course, I've never really felt love, but I've never felt anything like this either, so it _could be_ love..."

"Theo, just answer the question, I'm begging you. Do you love me?"

Theo looked into David's eyes, as if searching for the answer.

"Yes. Yes, David, I love you." He didn't move, just kept looking into David's eyes.

"Do you really?" David gave a relieved laugh, like he'd just heard the best news in the world. Well, it was the best news in the world to him.

"I do. I love you."

"That makes me_ so_ happy, Theo, I could explode. I love you so much."

"I'm happy too." Theo sat up and threw his arms around David's neck, kissing him fiercely.

David grunted and pushed Theo roughly back into the grass, never breaking the kiss.

When Theo needed to breathe, David stood up and took his own pants off, leaving them both naked now. He walked over to a nearby bench and pulled something from underneath it.

"What's that?" Theo asked. David showed Theo the new bottle of lube, as if it were a taboo to say what it was. "Oh." Theo smiled.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? I mean, I'll stop if you need me to, but I mean it, if you're the lease bit unsure, we can wait..."

"David," Theo said in a low voice, "I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you inside me. Can you do that for me? Can you give me that?"

"Yes." David looked down at Theo, all splayed out in the grass in the dim candlelight. It was the most breathtaking sight he had ever set his eyes on. "Can you spread your legs apart a little bit?"

Theo opened his legs, hitching his breath as a cool, slick finger suddenly slid between his crack. It found its way to his hole and gently poked inside. "Is this ok?" he heard David ask.

He couldn't speak, he had no voice, so he just nodded weakly. David must have accepted this answer because he put his finger in deeper, then slowly moved it in and out, gradually adding one then two fingers.

As he sped up, he had Theo's body convulsing in a way he'd only imagined prior to that night.

"Are you ready?" David asked as he slipped his fingers out.

"Yeah." Theo panted. "But, would it be easier if I got on my hands and knees?"

"If that's how you wanna do it, I don't mind."

"I think it'll be better like that." Theo flipped himself over and lifted himself onto his hands and knees. "I'm ready, David."

David positioned himself at Theo's entrance and pushed himself inside. "It doesn't hurt or anything, does it, Theo?"

"No, God, David that feels good..."

David held tightly onto Theo's hips and gave a few good thrusts,getting started.

Then he bent forward, laying on Theo's back, lining up their arms. He continued to thrust, making Theo moan every single time. He kissed the back of Theo's neck, nibbling on the top on his ear. Then he wrapped one arm around Theo's midsection and felt Theo's same arm overlap his, entwining their fingers together. David kept pounding into Theo, getting rougher with every thrust.

They both screamed loudly as they orgasmed simultaneously.

David pulled out of Theo once they were both done. He laid back in the grass, and Theo cuddled up next to him.

"I love you, David."

"I love you too, Theo."

They laid there, naked in the grass, curled up together and panting wildly. They had their whole lives ahead of them, plenty of things to look forward to. Glad they finally found each other, even though they'd had each other all along.

000

AUTHOR'S NOTE: As I said, I really loved this movie. But I just couldn't let it end the way it did. So, if anyone actually reads this, what did you think of it? I know it's really long, but I couldn't find a proper place to break it up. So I just left it as a oneshot. Oh well, tell me what you think and don't forget to check out my other 3 stories if you liked this :P


End file.
